


Thunderstorms

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Comfort, Domestic, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, Power Outage, Rain, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Storms, Thunderstorms, blackout - Freeform, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: A thunderstorm causes the electric at the Cottage to go out.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have an 8-page research paper due December 1 that I should really get started on.  
Also Me: But Fictober!!!

The Sussex region of England had been experiencing large quantities of rainfall for the past few days, but that night, the rain had turned to thunderstorms. 

Eve was a grown adult, but she wasn’t afraid to admit that thunderstorms still scared her, especially when the power went out. The darkness made her feel paranoid like something was lurking inside it, even if she knew it wasn’t possible. 

The cottage was old and it was bound to happen. She was lying in bed, and even while she slept, she kept the fairy lights in her room on, and there was a loud crash of thunder that shook the entire house and a lightning strike that lit up her bedroom. It went from bright white to pitch black. She let out a shriek and called out, “Dad? Zira?”

“Coming, dear!” Aziraphale said from his own bedroom. A moment later, there he was, in her doorway. His grace made him practically glow in the dark. “You’re alright.” He said softly. He snapped his fingers, “Let there be light.” A heavenly light was cast over him, both his arms and wings spread open and a warm smile on his face.

Eve was only _slightly_ embarrassed to run into Zira’s arms like a scared child. But when she was embraced by softness and the warmth of Zira’s downy-feather wings, she swallowed whatever pride she had and just let herself be comforted.

Downstairs, Crowley had already shuffled out of bed and was trying at the breaker box. Sure, he could have just miracled the lights back on, but he and Aziraphale really did try their best to lay low in the eyes of Heaven and Hell. Plus, blackouts were so utterly human.

“Sorry, kid, it looks like we’ll just have to wait this one out,” Crowley said as he lit the fireplace.

“I can make some tea,” Aziraphale suggested. “It would help you go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” she said with a sheepish smile. Aziraphale got up to go to the kitchen and Crowley replaced him in his absence, which was good because another bolt of lightning stroke and the house rumbled again.

Eve tensed and screwed her eyes shut until she felt Crowley’s arm around her. “It’s okay,” he said. “It sounds like it’s going further away anyway.”

Aziraphale came back into the sitting room and set the cup of tea on the table. Eve took a big gulp; the chamomile tea made extremely sweet with probably more honey than tea. “Sorry I woke you,” she said, mostly to Crowley because she knew Aziraphale wasn’t asleep anyway. 

“You didn’t wake me, darling. The storm had kept me awake,” he said. 

“Oh, okay.” She leaned over to Aziraphale and he wrapped his wing around her again. 

At some point, she did fall asleep in Aziraphale’s embrace. Eventually, she stopped flinching with every strike of lightning and rumble of thunder and drifted off. Crowley did too. Aziraphale stayed there on the sofa with them until the lights came back on, which was the next morning, with his wings wrapped around them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
